when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Putin
"I can't say for certain, but there's Vladimir Putin, the one who turned Russia up. He came into politics just as in the year 1999. It was fortunate that his regime kept Russia strong and free that day. Not long after his election as the President of the Russian Federation in his first term in 2000 Russia became more powerful so he can make the United States envy and make the economy howling like a storm. Last anyone saw he built up a better Russia... better than the Soviet Union and the Russian Empire combined together you know." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Big Plan Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin (/ˈpuːtɪn/; Russian: Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин, IPA: vɫɐˈdʲimʲɪrəvʲɪtɕ ˈputʲɪn; born October 7, 1952) is a Russian politician serving as President of the Russian Federation since 7 May 2012, previously holding the position from 2000 until 2008. He was Prime Minister of the Russian Federation from 1999 until 2000, and again from 2008 until 2012. During his second term as Prime Minister, he was the chairman of the ruling United Russia party. Vladimir Putin was born in Leningrad in the Soviet Union. He studied law at the Saint Petersburg State University, graduating in 1975. Putin was a KGB foreign intelligence officer for 16 years, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel before retiring in 1991 to enter politics in Saint Petersburg. He moved to Moscow in 1996 and joined President Boris Yeltsin's administration, rising quickly through the ranks and becoming Acting President on December 31, 1999, when Yeltsin resigned. Putin won the subsequent 2000 presidential election by a 53% to 30% margin, thus avoiding a runoff with his Communist Party of the Russian Federation opponent, Gennady Zyuganov. He was reelected President in 2004 with 72% of the vote. During his first presidency, the Russian economy grew for eight straight years, and GDP measured in purchasing power increased by 72%. The growth was a result of the 2000s commodities boom , high oil prices, and prudent economic and fiscal policies. Because of constitutionally mandated term limits, Putin was ineligible to run for a third consecutive presidential term in 2008. The 2008 presidential election was won by Dmitry Medvedev, who appointed Putin Prime Minister, what some opponents considered the beginning of a period of "tandemocracy." In September 2011, after presidential terms were extended from four to six years, Putin announced he would seek a third term as president. He won the March 2012 presidential election with 64% of the vote, a result which aligned with pre-election polling. Falling oil prices coupled with international sanctions imposed at the beginning of 2014 after Russia's annexation of Crimea and military intervention in Eastern Ukraine led to GDP shrinking by 3.7% in 2015, though the Russian economy rebounded in 2016 with 0.3% GDP growth and is officially out of the recession. On December 6, 2017, he announced his intention to run for a fourth term. The election will be held in March 2018, with a term until 2024. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is being assisted by the Supreme Commander of the Russian Federation, Lisa Loud. Also, he won the 2018 presidential elections in Russia, and he banned all political parties to prevent him from stepping down via election, and soon, he made Lisa Loud build the whole of the Soviet arsenal from the Red Alert series, plus he hired Amber to be his protector as well. Category:Adults Category:Blondes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Presidents Category:Real Life People Category:Russians Category:Survivors Category:Villains Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests